robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega X's New Power Suit
Omega X's New Power Suit (called the Fusion Suit at the three first stages and Spider-Man Suit at the Final Stage) is a new Power Suit built by Omega X after his Old Power Suit was destroyed by Z Parasites. History Creation & Critical Discovery After "Infection & Fusion Time", Omega X's Old Power Suit was destroyed by Z Parasites (destroyed refers to all of the Suit's functions being disabled), and sent to the Space Research Labs. But Omega X was still infected by those parasites, and the Supreme Penguin Agency injected him a vaccine that'd save him from death. However, he needed a Power Suit urgently so he could face new threats or creatures infected by Z Parasites. So the SPA created him a new Power Suit. It was a fresh start on it, with an Arm Cannon replacing the two Repulsor Beams (although it still accepted the original modules), a new helmet and a downloading module on the back. It all went well until the Robber Penguin Agency's Operation: Frozen's final day, when Agent Unknown and the RPA blew up the Ice Palace and left Omega X to save himself in the rubble. This helped Omega X discover that the vaccine that saved his life days ago also left him with an extreme vulnerability to cold. He was taken to a hospital, where a new Climatic Suit Function was downloaded into the Suit, along with the Charge & Diffusion Beam Modules. Temperature Weakness No More With the Climatic Suit activated, Omega X's weakness to cold or heat was no longer. However, when he was practicing to figure out a way to defeat the RPA, he realized he could use gravity manipulation to his advantage and thought of creating a Gravitational Suit Module with which he could manipulate his own gravity center or at least counter any gravitational effects on him. His thought came to truth when a creature called "Gravity", who could manipulate gravity, attacked him. He was able to destroy it, and it spit (to say it softly...) a Gravitational Suit Module, which Omega X downloaded, along with almost every module from the Old Power Suit (the only one he didn't get was the Ice Beam, as the vaccine prevented it even if there wasn't any weakness to cold anymore). Road to Final Stage Once the Gravitational Module was downloaded, disaster struck, as a distress signal came from the Space Research Labs saying that Omega X's Old Power Suit had been seen wreaking havoc in there. Knowing that some external force was linking it all, Omega X grabbed the SupraJet to fly there (since Omega X's Ford GT had been damaged but not destroyed in "Infection & Fusion Time" and was being repaired). What he found there was inimaginable. The Old Power Suit was empty, but it was still walking and doing stuff! As Omega X was astonished, the Suit then shot a Super Missile at him, which knocked him far inside into the labs. As he went across it, he saw that the Z Parasites had turned it into their own playground- all by infecting the scientists there. As he flew through the SRLs, he realized that it was a Z who controlled his suit and discovered that the Z could mimic the user they infected. When he finally crashed, he saw that the scientist who sent the call had been infected, but also called the SPA before infection, who were on their way. Omega X inmediately saw that if the SPA were to arrive, the Z would devour them all and replicate them, then spread the infection on Earth and so on until there were nothing left in the Multi-Verse. Omega X decided to activate the self-destruct mechanism on the SRLs, but for that, he had to reach the Control Room. Minutes later, he reached the Control Room and confronted his copycat, whom Omega X dubbed the "OX-Z". After a fierce fight, Omega X won, but was unable to download the Final Stage Module as the Z-Core that held it escaped with it. Once he activated the self-destruct mechanism, he rushed to the Dock Bay where the SupraJet should be, but instead he found a Z replica of Gravity that almost destroyed Omega X. However, before he died, OX-Z came in and shot Gravity with Super Missiles. Gravity then rammed OX-Z and turned it into a Z-Core who emitted cries similar to those of a baby (not pookie). Final Stage Omega X absorbed the Z-Core with the Final Stage Module (instead of just downloading the module), gaining both the Spider-Man Suit, the Ice Beam and the knowledge of his ability to absorb Zs at will with benefits of Energy and Ammunition Restoring. The Suit then reverted to a shape similar to a mix between the Old and New Power Suits, but the helmet was a mask. Omega X used the Supreme Beam to finish the creature off once and for all, and then called the SupraJet with the Remote Control Mode. He then left the SRLs as they exploded, destroying all Zs there. However, a few still remained on Earth, and Omega X decided to absorb all Zs there to stop their threat once and for all. Layout The Suit is made from a futuristic material brought from 2099 called UMF, which is inmune to attacks from almost all present-time weapons. However, it can be damaged if it's hit with enough strength, like a super-giant, super-strong robot. It's blue with red markings on the face, chest and forearms. From time to time, a light runs through the suit, starting from the head and ending on the feet. It also includes Glide Wings made by Omega X. Abilities/Gadgets The Spider-Man Suit has several capabilities, such as: (WARNING: WORK IN PROGRESS) Augmented Anatomy Omega X's strength, physical resistance, etc. augments drastically. He can now run 700 km/h without even sweating and lift up to 75 tons. Copycat It can use any power/ability from Omega X's Old Power Suit. Web Shooters The Spider-Man Suit can shoot webs, allowing Omega X to swing, shoot at enemies or create various items with the webs. Wall Crawling The Suit allows Omega X to climb on walls. However, this power doesn't work on slippery surfaces. Claws On the hands' fingertips, there're retractable claws that can inflict a great amount of damage or cut through things. Stingers Located in the forearms, these stingers are mostly used for offensive tasks, such as extending an elbow's damage. However, when on a slippery surface, Omega X can also use those to climb (although it's complicated). Glide Wings These Glide Wings allow Omega X to glide through short distances. Accelerated Vision The Suit augments Omega X's Vision exponentially. He can now "zoom" in and out at will to check details on what he sees. However, this forces Omega X to use sunglasses at day when he's not wearing the suit. Chronal Link Program If a DNA Sample is inserted onto the Suit, Omega X can establish telepathic contact with someone from the past. Alternate Appearances In case Omega X wants a different look, he can alter the Suit's appearance to an Alternate Appearance. It has two appearances, each with a different skill. Normal The normal appearance. Skill: Accelerated Vision. Classic A more retro appearance, which is red and black. Skill: Spider-Sense (allows the wearer to detect danger around). Hyper Mode The Hyper Mode allows Omega X to access a lot of features. Sonic Speed With the Suit, Omega X is so fast that he can literally be in two places at once. He uses this skill to create realistic decoys with which he can distract enemies. These decoys are always perfect and never fail, although they vanish after a limited amount of time. Venom Sting When Omega X touches anyone with the palm of his hands while wearing the Suit on Hyper Mode, it will activate a Venom Sting that can paralyze an enemy and damage it greatly. The damage doubles when the hit is in the chest, curiously. The paralisis lasts one exact minute. Gallery Spider-Man_Suit.jpg|The Spider-Man Suit with the Glide Wings on. Spider-Man_Suit_(Hyper_Mode).jpg|The Spider-Man Suit with the Hyper Mode on. Glide Wings - Explanation.PNG|An artwork explaining how the Glide Wings work. spiderman_suit_pre_concept_character_sheet.jpg|Original Concept Art for the Spider-Man Suit. modelsheet_spider_man_modern_superior.png|The Spider-Man Suit's Alternate Appearance. Category:Omega X